peelfandomcom-20200213-history
11 June 1997
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1997-06-11 ; Comments *Intro has the theme tune to the Brady Bunch. *Peel recommends Hamburg in Germany as a great city to visit because of little coffee shops, restaurants, art galleries and the place where DM Bob & The Deficits and his favourite German football club, FC St Pauli come from. *Peel plays a techno track from a new label called Sinister Cuts, who are from Cambridge and plays a track called Job Seeker from the artist Nervous Bird on that label. Sessions *DM Bob & The Deficits only session, recorded 26th April 1997. No known commercial release Tracklisting *unknown: The Brady Bunch (v/a album - Television's Greatest Hits - Volume 2 - 65 More TV Themes From The 50's & 60's) TVT TVT 1200 CD @''' *Hitchers: You Can Only Love Someone (7" - You Can Only Love Someone / Strachan) Murgatroid *Gene Vincent: I Flipped (album - Bluejean Bop) Capitol *Sharkey & Trixxy: Genesis (12") Bonkers BONK 6 '''# *DM Bob & The Deficits: Bush Hog'n Man (session) @''' *Blind Lemon Jefferson: See That My Grave Is Kept Clean *Half Man Half Biscuit: See That My Bike's Kept Clean (album - Voyage To The Bottom Of The Road) Probe Plus '''@ :(BBC Radio One trailer) *Quaker: Take A Swim In The Kitchen Sink (7") Vinyl Japan *3 Way: Subzero (split single with Mask & Swabe - Sub Zero / Cash Till) Dope Dragon DDRAG18 # @ *DM Bob & The Deficits: Karmann Ghia (session) @''' :(Mark Radcliffe's breakfast show trailer) *Space: Me & You V's The World (v/a album - You'll Never Walk Alone - The Hillsborough Justice Concert) V2 *Deflo: Tio Mate (v/a album - Resonance Mood) Matsuri Productions MP 6 '''# @ :(news) *Dave Angel: Tokyo Stealth Fighter (Dave Clarke's Fancy A Doubles Mate Mix) (12") 4th & Broadway # @ *DM Bob & The Deficits: No Soy Facie (session) @''' *Yo La Tengo: Blue-Green Arrow (7" - Blue-Green Arrow / Watching The Sun Set Or Johnny Carson) Earworm *Ivor Cutler: Spring Back (album - A Wet Handle) Creation :(Evening Session trailer) *Kreidler: Shiver (12" - Fechterin) '''# @ *'File a' ends and b''' begins on the above track *Wat Tyler: Golden Age (v/a 7" - Strictly Ballroom) Caught Offside *Union 13: Bonded As One (album - East Los Presents...) Epitaph snippet '#'' *Morwell Unlimited Meets King Tubby: Morwell's Theme (album - Dub Me) Blood & Fire # @ *DM Bob & The Deficits: Burn 'N (session) @/$ *Revelators: These Calloused Hands (album - We Told You Not To Cross Us...) Crypt $''' *Magoo: It's Not Going To Stop (album - The Soateramic Sounds Of Magoo) Chemikal Underground :(Peel chats to Claire Sturgess) *Guided By Voices: Not Behind The Fighter Jet (album - Mag Earwhig!) Matador *Nervous Bird: Job Seeker (12" EP) Sinister Cut '''# $ *DM Bob & The Deficits: I'm Not Drink'n More (session) $''' *Spillage: Poor Quality Facial Tattoo (7" - Stickety Bone) Fortunate *Zzino Vs. Accelerator: Hypnotic Mind (album - On / Off) Reload REL 972104 '''# *Tracks marked #''' available in '''Files 1 & 2. *Tracks marked @''' available on '''File 4 *Tracks marked $''' available on '''File 5 File ;Name *1) dat_133a.mp3 *2) dat_133b.mp3 *3) 020A-H08878XXXXXX-0200A0 *4) 1997-06-xx Peel Show LE354 *5) 1997-06-xx Peel Show LE355 ;Length *1) 2:04:59 (from 1:35:23) *2) 2:04:59 (to 0:15:21) *3) 1:48:35 *4) 1:31:59 (47:20 on) (to 55:57, 1:03:16-1:05:48, 1:18:40-1:20:55, from 1:31:32 unique) *5) 1:32:13 (to 13:25) (to 5:31, from 10:22 unique) ;Other *1&2) Many thanks to Max-Dat. Dat 133 *3) Recordings at the British Library. *4) Created from LE354 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel June 1997 Lee Tape 354 *5) Created from LE355 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel June 1997 Lee Tape 355 ;Available *1&2) Mooo *3) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: H8878/2) *4,5) Mooo Category:1997 Category:Available online Category:Peel shows Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:British Library